Another day, Another memory
by KaMoTe-FrIeS
Summary: Naruto's a girl in her 2nd year of highschool. Naruto, as numb to her surroundings as ever, can't seem to feel all the explosive emotions around. Who will be able to capture her heart? ch.8 added
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A high school AU story in where shoujo Naruto yes he's a she here. lives. Right now all characters are:

17

Neji is 18

Kakashi and other "teachers" are 26 yes I didn't bother to change their age

* * *

Chapter 1 : Intro

A clear summer's day, peaceful and overflowing with youth. At this we see our joyous party, laughing along at a sidewalk. Yes this is an AU story, and well... not a different one.

We have our so called main character, walking to her all girl's high school, which was by the way, next to an all boy's high school. She was beautiful and graceful. Her pigtailed blonde locks suited her kawaii red fuku. Having an extremely light tan, she was most probably the goddess of the school. Except...

"Itai!! Kono teme!!"

Ahh, poor guy. He had the guts to bump into her, making her trip and well, fall to the ground. The guy must have been a freshman, newcomer, for he hadn't known the fierce Uzumaki Naruto-chan. The most feared girl on the whole school. Of course, who would have thought that she would have such an attitude? A definite turn off.

Ahh well, having pulverized the poor boy, 2nd year joushikouse Naru-chan stopped at her tracks upon arriving at the front gate. The Uchiha Sasuke was standing there, along with his utterly devoted multitude of fan girls, along with Haruno Sakura-chan, Naruto's hatsukoi. Yeah, there could be a problem with her gender, but nevertheless... she likes her. So much that...

"Oi Sakura!! I'll protect you from this bastard!!"

Standing in front of the pink haired Sakura, as if protecting her from the evil clutches of Sasuke, who doesn't seem to be moving. Sakura was like most of the normal girls. She was pretty and her pink hair that was controlled by a hair band reached up to her waist. She looked nice enough, but she was, after all, "Sasuke-lover club" president.

Thwacking Naruto on the head she quickly resumed to pouncing on Sasuke, like all the other girls. Of course, her club was not alone. There were a lot more females that were so attracted to the so called "bastard" than just a few dozen. What made him so attractive though, Naruto thought. Sure, was a smug, pale and kind of tall. His raven black hair was so weirdly shaped that it semi-disgusted her. His bangs were hanging limply to the sides of his face and his hair looks like one after you get out of bed. Does he even comb his hair? Or was it a ton of gel that keeps his hair up like that. Naruto snorted, thinking that it must be egg yolk.

Back to what I was saying, Another group pursued the "Prince". "Prince-Sasuke club" led by Yamanaka Ino, a dirty blonde girl, with her long hair tied in a pony tail. Now the whole pathway was totally blocked. And yet, Naruto still lay on the floor completely wiped out from Sakura's karate chop. For a woman she had a strength of 10 bulldozers and 3 dogs.

"What are you doing here, Ino-pig!?" Sakura said to her long time rival. Of course they were. At first it was only about Sasuke, but then, it had become everything.

"Sakura, you forehead monster!! Our group was delayed because we were blinded by your shiny forehead!!" Ino replied as she smirked. She knows how much Sakura gets irritated at the mention of her unwanted-yet-still-there immensely large forehead.

"Nani!!?? Teme!!..." And thus the fight continued.

Without notice, Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl with short black hair moved towards the sprawled Naruto. She was nice and kind but utterly shy, specially if Naruto was around. Naruto didn't have much friends, in fact most of her friends were boys so that pretty much left her as an out cast in her school. Hinata was different though, she liked Naruto in a... different way. Ahem... well then, so Hinata pulled Naruto away from the rambling group and sat her near the gate.

Sasuke, still not moving from where he was, seemed to look for something... or someone. He moved towards the edge of the gate, where Naruto was sprawled. Hinata was trying her best to wake him up, and successfully did it...

"Ugh... Hinata-chan?..." She said still feeling a little weak.

"Aa-ano... Naruto-k... I mean!" Hinata had a slight habit of calling her –kun all the time. As she was about to speak again, another voice roused. A voice as slick as water yet as firm as perfectly cooked spaghetti, a voice as cool as water yet as heated as lava... a voice so perfect it could hum you to sleep in a second... or so other girls thought.

"Oi..."

Uchiha Sasuke spoke up and all the fan girls shrieked. 'Crap it's demon-boy' Naruto thought to himself. She had despised him ever since childhood, ever since Sakura had laid eyes on him. Of course Hinata was also not bewitched by his evil demonic spell. Quite a few girls actually don't care much about Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata and Tenten. That's about it for the whole school. Tenten's a... okay lets talk about her later.

"Oi..." He said again, and again, all the girls shrieked, excluding the ones mentioned at "non-sasuke lovers" list.

Naruto glared at him and Hinata was just worried, like she always was.

"What is it you ..." Before she could even mutter the word 'bastard' a small pink envelope flew to her chest. She looked up at the blushing Sasuke. 'What the ??'

"Nani kore?" She said as she looked at the envelope dumbfounded. She didn't really had any "high school love letter" experience neither had she watched anything about it. She was after all, according to most girls, a barbarian who likes Rambo movies as well as Yakuza and samurai ones.

As she held the piece of pink paper, Hinata suddenly collapsed in a cloud of dust. 'Sasuke was going to steal Naruto!! No way!!' and thus she fainted in her "red tomato" state.

Sasuke was also quite surprised. He knew how this girl could be so dumb and stupid but he didn't expect it to be this much! Even though he was just handing it to her... he really didn't...

"Someone asked me to give it to you. Read it you moron..." and with that he went away to his own school... which was a little distance away. He had recovered his cool and that was the on that was important. He really didn't want to stain his reputation, but he really did want to get those girls away from him. Did he think that giving a love letter to his 'rival' would divert all the girls away? She had been his rival since they met and she proposed something like "Ha! I'll beat the crap out of you and show everyone!". In the end of their little rambling though, he had her tied in a death lock. As memories flowed back into his head, a small blush was evident on his cheeks and he walked at running speed.

Naruto, still dumbfounded, and the other girls still wallowing in confusion, a new boy walked up. Inuzuka Kiba, was looked down at Naruto with a dark look on his face. All his life he lived with dogs and he even brings a little dog tamagotchi that he named Akamaru, after all it was the limited furyred version. With that he was like a dog in himself , as well as his inhuman sniffing skills. As aforementioned, he can pick up all sorts of smells, even the sweet smell of the pink envelope Naruto was holding.

The fan girls started to disperse but Kiba was still leering intently on Naruto. He can't accept the fact that Naru-chan had actually gotten a love letter! A few moments later, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji came along. These people, along with Kiba, was Naruto's "band of brothers".

"Yo..." Shika said in his usual mendoukuse attitude. He was always the lazy one, the type who would hang around in parks all day staring at the clouds. Yeah he was lazy, but his IQ surpassed 200. His best friend, Chouji, was Ino's so called "Pig". Well, that was actually his taboo. Whoever called him fat was surely going to pay. He was laid back and unnaturally kind.

Shino, with dark sunglasses covering his eyes, was indeed as mysterious as he looks. With his collar shooting upwards and his unfixed red necktie, you'd infer he's some sort of notorious kid hanging around in dark alleys. The truth is, this guy just doesn't fix his clothes. He's quiet but definitely has no intention to kill.

"Kiba..." Shino asked in his musky voice as he looked at the flaring yet unmoving dog lover. He shifted his gaze to were Kiba was staring at. A little pink envelope in Uzumaki Naruto's hand? "..." This sort of took time to get to him. Shino wasn't the type to recognize romantic stuff. Yes... he wasn't, but he has received quite a lot of "pink little envelopes" though he often sees them as "an intention to kill" and bombs the piece of paper to shreds. As you can see, he's overprotective... of himself.

"Yabai!! Naruto give that to me quick!!" He reacted quickly, forcing the piece of paper from Naruto's hand to fall. Shino tried to get hold of it, almost like plunging into a poll of hard rock. But anyway, Shikamaru was the first to get hold of him, since he knew of his "pink papers" and he was sure to what would have happened to Naruto's paper if he got a hold of it. Chouji lent him a hand too, but Kiba, instead of grappling Shino, was looking at the fallen piece of paper. There, at the paper, was something that they all didn't see. At the lower left corner of the envelope was the name of the sender,

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata blurted out, finally having awoken from her beauty sleep, and to think their doing this at the school gate...

The school bell rung. It was time for them to disperse and they did. Naruto arrived at his seat, accompanied by Hinata who was seated behind him. He was near the window and was nearly at the back of the class. Definitely a perfect spot to daydream... and to look at her Haruno Sakura. Sakura was the class representative and it only suited that she sit at the front.

It was homeroom, and their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was late, as usual. He was a weird guy who liked reading xxx books. Even though people generally knew he liked these things, girls would often ogle at his handsome face and perfect build. Lots of people like him and lots don't, counting Sakura. She was always disgusted in him and was always countering him in his ideas. To think that a student would counter a teacher, but she didn't think of him as a teacher, she thought of him as a wild beast out to eat the whole school.

"Yo minna!" Kakashi-sensei just stepped in. He was clad in his usual outfit, almost like that of the boy student body, but his version was black. As he fixed his necktie, all he could hear was "Kakashi-sensei you're late again!!" by Sakura and some other students. He brushed that off though and said, "So... what's for today class?" in his happy go lucky face. Sakura hated being ignored, and everyone in the class knew that. But then, all the noise that's going on at the front didn't concern Naru-chan much. As she opens the letter...

Cliffie

* * *

The boys wear a white long sleeve polo under their blue coats that was accompanied by a red necktie and well, their pants are black as well as their shoes.

The girls wear a red sailor uniform and have leg warmers.

The guy's school and girl's school are kind of related. They have their lunch together and have field trips together.

As stated, its summer or erm, before summer break, so it means that they're already at the middle of their year.


	2. Letter

Disclaimer: Naruto and Airmaster are not mine.

A/N: I can't get Airmaster out of my mind so I decided to add it up here. Ahh... what has the world gone to!!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Letter

As she opens the letter, a burst of sweet aroma quickly escaped the envelope. Tenten, her seatmate, quickly took notice and read along. Naruto didn't care much though...

_Naru-chan,_

_This summer vacation, I would like to invite you to my private beach resort. I hope you come. I'll be waiting at your school gate later._

_Hyuuga Neji_

Naruto was a little happy, a high school summer experience, unlike his former years in which he was stuck at home or worked at part times. Naruto however, kept daydreaming and didn't notice the hot red tomato beside his face. Tenten was burning up, she liked this Neji guy a lot. She never really liked guys a lot, but this guy was special, it was like he was a knight in shining armor. He outshone any other guy, even the great Uchiha Sasuke, in her eyes.

'I hope it's free...' Naruto thought.

Hinata, being behind Naruto, was again getting far more worried than she was supposed to upon seeing Tenten's red face. What could she be peeking at? And she remembered the letter addressed to Naruto. Of course, she saw the 'Hyuuga Neji' written there before... and that made her more worried. She was a Hyuuga too, and she was his cousin... but still... "Unacceptable..." she murmured.

"IIE!!" She shouted shooting out from her seat, which gained a lot of attention. Kakashi was shocked at this and had sweat drops all over. Hinata was a quiet kid, a very very quiet one. He always believed that those silent ones were the ones who thought about killing and suffering, so this got him very scared indeed. Specially that sudden out burst of "IIE!!"... and so all he could say to her was... "Ugh... you want to... say something?"

It was Hinata's turn into a tomato, and with that sudden outburst, she helped Naruto and Tenten come back to the ground. "a-ano..." was all she could say as she plopped back down to her seat. Now Hinata had the sudden urge to take hold of the letter and rip it to shreds... She practically goes blind when its about Naruto.

Ding Dong

Kakshi-sensei exits the classroom and in comes the next teacher. It was PE and they had to change, exiting their room to go to their lockers. Gai-sensei, the PE teacher, handled 2 classes at once, one from the boy's school and one from the girl's. It was basically and intertwined lesson in the schools' large yard. Even though they were separate schools, they sure shared a lot of things: the yard, the cafeteria, and even the road. This makes the boys and girls meet a lot, for PE lessons, Lunch breaks, and even field trips. They said that it was just "everyday boy-girl-interaction".

"Ah!! I'm going to see Sasuke-kun again!!" Sakura said excitedly. Much to Naruto's demise, their PE class connected with Sasuke's. Today they had to do gymnastics while the boy's were running their butts playing soccer. 'Why can't we play games like them? I'm pretty sure I could kick that bastard's ass anytime!' She thought as her fox smirk appeared.

As their class made it's way to their spot, Sasuke, running with a soccer ball, approached Naruto. Of course this made a lot of girls shriek, as did any other time when Sasuke was there. Naruto, as always, had this intense feeling to beat him up.

"Yo Naruto" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Hey..." Annoyance was evident in her voice. Why would her rival go ahead and visit on her PE class. She could sense something bad was coming... not to mention all the girls who were looking at her so badly.

"So, how was my delivery service?"

"Hnn, just so you know, I've been invited to a private resort." A triumphant glint can be seen from her eye. 'Ha take that!' She had always wanted to outsmart him, and that's why they became rivals in the first place. She always thought that everything with Sasuke was a battle, and this time, she was winning.

'A private resort huh? I guess I have to check on that Neji guy later...' Sasuke thought. He didn't show, or didn't know it, but he was over protective of his little "rival". He was doing it subconsciously and most of the time he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't actually give it a thought, but now's not the time to think about it. He wasn't about to lose to Naruto.

"Hmm, then I guess I'll come along too. See Ya..." He said as he went back to his game. Sakura heard this, 'Sasuke was going with Naruto?' Of course she can't let that happen. She was going to have to go as well. She knew she had this power over Naruto and it was about time to use it. Even though she really didn't want to, she'd gladly do anything to get Sasuke.

Hinata heard this too. Naruto was going to her cousin's private resort. She wouldn't let anyone steal Naruto... so she would have to go as well. She was never at good terms with this certain cousin. He always thought of her as a pushover and a weakling. She will have to brave it though, for she didn't want anyone to have Naruto but her.

They finally arrive at their spot on the field. Gai-sensei was there, smiling his ever so flashy smile. He was a cool guy that always wore the same green jumpsuit. He hollered at his students to go and jump the horses.

The students lined up one by one. 'Another day of boredom' Naruto thought. She was flexible and quite good at sports. She was fast at running and she had once become a 'queen' at gymnastics. Though she sucked at academics, she really excelled at PE and extra curricular activities.

"Hyuuga"

Hinata tried her best to jump but failed miserably. She was never as good at sports as any of them. She was bashful and never really liked to talk much. Sakura, the brains of the class, wasn't very good also, but when she gets angry, she pretty much crashes everything in sight. We never knew where all that power comes from, maybe it's some mathematical equation in her head. Physics maybe...

"Naru-chan! Go for it!! Fight for the youth!!!"

Naruto knew her teacher had gone nuts. Anyway, as she ran through the rally, she did all sorts of jumps and cartwheels, and when she touched the horse, she jumped as if she was flying. She seemed better than any Chinese acrobat around. And she even landed perfectly. No wonder she was once crowned 'queen' of Japanese gymnastics. She quit though, and it was because of Uchiha Sasuke. She ended up fighting and utilized all her gymnast abilities to make fighting moves. She still couldn't defeat him though. There was one time in her first year as a high school student, that in order to get stronger, she entered a huge street fight and pulverized them all. At that time, she seemed like a flying demon, and up to now, she was known as Airmaster.

After that was a pretty normal day, for Naruto that is, until Lunch time came. Lunch was a special time for Naruto. Everyday, it seemed like a challenge. The 2 schools only had one cafeteria, and one bread store at that. Everyday, at the sound of the bell, students who don't have their obento's would race to the cafeteria in order to buy something. If you get late, nothing would be left for you but the sweet buns that had no fillings. Of course no one wanted these and was always left unsold. Other buns had weird fillings, but at least they had some, it would be worth the money.

Ding Dong

"Stand... Bo-"Sakura was interrupted by a certain blonde haired girl shooting out of a window. Sakura opened a window and yelled after her, but no response. Sigh, even love can't feed a growling stomach. Kurenai-sensei, the math teacher, just sweat dropped at this.

'I will get it! I will definitely get it this time!!' Naruto thought as he jumped through the lot of students. "ONE MISO RAMEN BUUUUUN!!!"

Kiba heard this from afar. He was walking to the cafeteria grounds with the rest of his 'band of brothers'. He swore it was Naruto who said this and dashed towards the bundle of students. As he approached it, poof, in a cloud of smoke appeared Naruto. She jumped again. He always wondered why Naruto had days with lunchboxes and days without them. Well, Naruto wasn't exactly living alone; her Iruka-niisan was always visiting her. They were both orphans but were both adopted by some mysterious rich man. Their dad was always away on business trips and Iruka was his right hand man. Anyway, Iruka was his main representative in Japan so even Iruka had to go to all sorts of places and he couldn't prepare Naruto's bento. They have a large house somewhere, but Naruto decided to live in an apartment close to her school. Her friends don't know about this though...

"Ah so that's why Kiba ran all the way from the 3rd floor of our building in a hurry..." Shikamaru said in his all knowing tone. Chouji was just eating a lot of rice balls, and Shino was just... standing there. They sat at the field just like an ordinary picnic would look like. After a while of Naruto chomping on her delicious goodness, Shino, whom had nothing to eat also, stood up and went to the cafeteria. They all had their bento's and was enjoying their meal when Hinata showed up.

"A-ano... Naruto-k! I mean Naru-chan!! W-would you... w-would you..." She always had trouble speaking in front of her. But she stood up presented him with a bento box. "I made this would you like some?" She finally blurted out. Naruto's band of brothers has always been suspicious about Hinata. She always hung around Naruto and would often stutter or just stand there blushing. But Naruto, famed for being numb, was always delighted and treated Hinata nicely. She didn't have many friends at her school and she was glad she had Hinata.

"Hai. Of course I would, since it's made by Hinata-chan" Naruto just doesn't know what she's saying. Hinata's heart fluttered more with her comment, but anyway, she still shot up and ran away. About a hundred meters away, she looked back and said "Tottemo daisuki... Naruto-kun" while holding her hands to her heart.

"Eh? Why'd she run off like that..." Naruto said trying her best to think of a reason. Kiba, who was getting really pissed at that girl was popping his nerves. He really didn't want anyone to get close to Naruto. Shikamaru, having sensed this, quickly sighed and thought of some other topic. "Ano sa-"

"Hey Naruto, how'd that letter go..." He was cut off by the Shino who just returned from the café. Now the situation just got worse. Shikamaru could just see the smoke coming out of Kiba's ears. He looked at Chouji who just plainly ate. Sigh... who was going to help him now...

"Nee nee Shino, why do you always eat that sweet bread..." Chouji asked finally. Why does everything always have an effect on him, Shikamaru asked himself. His "band of brothers" didn't care about it much or was he just over sensitive?

"It's sweet..." Shino said as he bit his bun. That was a pretty sad excuse, but Chouji bought it anyway. "Ano sa Ano sa" Naruto started. Kiba and Shikamaru, who were the only ones who seemed to be interested, perked up. Was she going to talk about the letter?

"Would you guys like to come with me to the beach this summer?" Kiba and Shikamaru almost fell down. Beach?? With Naruto?? Kiba just couldn't help himself fantasize about Naruto would wear then and Shikamaru was just plain shocked. Never has Naruto invited any of them for an outing, more or so to the beach! Chouji, fantasizing as well, about all the food there could be at the beach.

"I'll come." Shino suddenly said. It was quite unexpected that Shino, the one who didn't go on field trips and outings, would want to go to the beach. "Yeah! That's great!! So who else is going to go?" Naruto asked. Chouji simply raised his hand since his mouth was full of rice. Shikamaru, tired as ever, raised a hand too... Kiba, being strangely silent, was looking downwards, but you can see the red in his ears. 'He's probably fantasizing about Naruto's swimsuit' Shikamaru thought as he looked at the shaking boy. "I... I'll come... since Naruto invited..." Was the words that left him. Naruto, over excited that all his friends would come, jumped up and down.

"Yatta! Yatta!" She said all over. This was the first summer she's going to spend with her friends. "Ya" and she tripped. She sure was athletic but her abilities were no match for the huge rock on the ground. For sure she thought she fell, as she opened her eyes, she could only see the gaping faces of her friends. Something had broken her fall!

"I'll come too..." A voice said. A voice so familiar that she actually remembered whose it was. She immediately shot her head to the left, in which her holder's face was. At the same time though, Uchiha Sasuke looked at the blonde girl at he was supporting. And this didn't go too well...

SMOOCH

Cliffie

* * *

The Hyuuga's are still rich and famous.

Other stores in the cafeteria taste like

Yeah I know it was a totally short letter

Hinata was totally OC

Who would you like Naruto to turn up with? Vote by reviewing or e-mail me at


	3. White Eyes

Disclaimer: A lot of things just ain't mine, including Naruto.

In this chapter, I'll make Naruto a tad bit strong. I hope I don't make her too strong... but anyway... Vote on to see who Naruto'd end up with! Remember she's a SHE but yuri isn't that much of a problem kay? Yep I made Hinata in to a girl loving fiend. Gah, I'm such a pro-naruto. Sorry if I bashed characters... as I said before I can't help being a pro-naruto

* * *

Chapter 3 : White Eyes

SMOOCH

It lasted for about a second. A second of silence, and I really can't say pleasure. All seemed to stand still at that time. Even hearts ceased to beat at that precise moment. But then again, some people just don't want to let their hearts stop for more than a second.

"Bleh" Naruto spitted out as she moved away from Sasuke. That was just disgusting, considering it was her first time. She can't possibly forgive him for that, not that she forgave him in anything though. She was pretty sure that Sasuke had kissed a lot; boys, girls, she didn't care. She knew it wasn't his first since he always had those that follow him around.

A sudden thought about Sakura entered her mind. 'He can't have kissed her too!?' And as she pictured it happen, she felt food going back up her throat. This didn't happen a lot; Naru-chan's stomach was almost as strong and powerful as Chouji's, especially when it came to ramen. As we all hoped... well, not really... Naruto bit her vomit back. As disgusting as it may be, she was 10 times more disgusted at what just happened to her and that so called "bastard".

All the gaping faces behind her were still pretty much gaping. After all, Sasuke, the famed one, had just stolen their Naru-chan's first kiss! Thank god there weren't any other girls around, mostly that of Sasuke's fan clubs, because if there were... it would have been the end of the world. Kiba, looked as if he was at the darkest side of the darkest corner of the world. His face was at the tint of charcoal; he was just simply shocked.

Sasuke didn't expect that to happen either. In one moment, he had his confident smirk on but she had managed to reduce it to an astounded red tomato. 'As expected from Naruto' Sasuke thought, still a little fazed out, she was after all his rival. The truth is, it was also his first. Accidentally in love? In the back of his head, he knew that he was happy.

Shikamaru, who seemed to have woken up from distress, had entered another shock filled catastrophe. He was thankful that as he looked around, Chouji and Shino were eating their lunches as if nothing happened. Why were they unexplainably strong? Or maybe they were just too dumb... Kiba looked as if he was going to kill, or maybe he was dead... Shikamaru was just confused, the heat and tension was getting to him and he could feel his eyes turning into little swirl shapes. 'Someone... save... me...'

"Nara Shikamaru-san?"

Now attention darted up towards the tall girl who had her dirty blonde hair in weird pigtails. 'Thank you lord' Shikamaru silently prayed. Ah salvation at last... or was it? Who was this girl anyway?

"Nara-san, you wouldn't want your superiors to wait long. You have after all, signed up for representing your school right?"

'Sign up? For what??' Shikamaru thought. He didn't remember signing up for anything. And who was this girl anyway... women scared him no doubt. He wasn't exactly ashamed of his dad, but anyway, he's still angry at him for letting mom bully him. That's why he gets annoyed easily at women. Naruto's a special case though, since she isn't exactly what you can call a "woman". In his eyes, Naruto was a guy in a girl's body; that's why they were friends.

"Ahaha, Shika-kun, I actually signed you up for the quiz bee today... " Naruto said in her scared little tone. She had signed him up for some quiz bee and she didn't even care to tell him. Ha... at last people were finally able to breathe again. Even the dark ol' Kiba on the corner had lightened up. Naruto was really good at bringing moods up... or down. She was the one who started this whole thing up anyway.

"Na-Nani!?" Shikamaru was surprised. He knew he saw that girl before; she was the top knottier of Naruto's gakuen, Third year Temari Sabaku! It was rumored that she was even scarier than Orochimaru-sensei, Shikamaru's science teacher. He was one freaky guy... so how could this, a girl, be worse? He never thought there'd be someone scarier than Oro-sensei.

His thoughts were interrupted when he's feet, which were supposed to be touching the ground, were now airborne. He was being lifted up by that Temari! He knew he was skinny and all, but this one was a girl!! Even the barbaric Naruto wouldn't be able to do that... or... wait maybe she could. Once again, gaping mouths and black empty circles which were once eyes, stared, but this time at the poor guy named Shikamaru.

'Women are scary...' Chouji was convinced as he saw his best friend being carried away on some woman's back. That was too sad. Chouji packed up, he was finished eating anyway, but he quickly took off, telling them that "I have to mentally prepare myself after that". Shino, who was only a little bit shocked, since he was shocking himself, mind you, was preparing himself to leave as well. It was about time and the bell would probably ring any minute, telling students to go back to the classrooms.

Ding Dong

"Guy's before you go home, be sure to wait for me at my school gate!" Naruto said as she readied herself to go back. Everyone looked fine now, all thanks to Shikamaru's little encounter. Kiba now looked like a newly born pup, live and kicking and Sasuke also looked at her in high spirits. Sasuke was fine now, even though that small kiss was very memorable, he managed to shove it away.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked at Sasuke at his mention of her name.

"Nani?" She said, slightly irritated. Don't get me wrong, she was always irritated at him.

"Expect me to come too. Later..." He said as he walked away after waving his hand and flashing his famous "Sasu-smirk".

That concluded their lunch, or so they think. Hidden behind a tree a distance away from them, was Haruno Sakura, having heard and seen everything. Now she knew, that her biggest rival just might be her biggest fan. She clenched her fist, 'I'm guess i'm going to have to get reinforcements'. She went back to their school building, yet heading to a different section.

Ding Dong

Ah finally, it's dismissal time. No one had bothered Naruto however for all that time; for her it was a pretty normal day. She yawned and stretched as she got up, she had been sleeping since lunch was over. Man, that ramen bun was probably 2 weeks old. She couldn't help but vomit out the contents. Yeah, the time with Sasuke, it wasn't Sasuke that made her, "almost puke", it was her rotten bun. Even though they made her puke her guts out, she was still glad she was able to get one that had fillings in it.

As she walked out of the classroom, she didn't notice a pair of eyes following intently after her. The black hair, which belonged to the owner of the said pair of eyes, swished as Naruto's blonde locks swayed. Hyuuga Hinata had become a stalker!! 'It's for the sake of Naru-chan's safety!! I must...' was going through her head as some people along the hallways called her "" and some other censored... stuff.

Naruto was nearing her destination point. She was going to the school gate, as said in the letter. She never saw that Neji guy before, and she probably wouldn't have if the letter never came to her. It was coming; she could smell the saltiness of the sea and the rush of the ocean's wind in her face. She could just taste all those snow cones going around and that miso ramen... ah, the miso ramen. She closed her eyes, trying to savor her thoughts, but it is well known and taught, especially to those little children wandering around, that to "avoid closing your eyes while walking".

She neglected this and continued walking blindly... that's why...

BLAG

As she twirled in that second that she bumped into this tall long haired guy, their eyes met. A baby blue and an astonishing white; just like the colors of a perfectly cool summer sky. She didn't have enough time to think about that now though, that twirling second has passed and she was falling... falling... falling...

'This is it..." She braced herself for the impact. As if it would even bruise her, in her childhood, she always fell and tripped, especially after her gymnastics. Besides, her body was probably made out of gundanium alloy, it wouldn't be bent over such a small thing. Yeah, she was more or less, indestructible... but some people didn't know about this... and she continued to fall... fall...fall... until...

The impact she was waiting for... never came.

"Caught you."

Cliffie

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah, even though she was soooo good at gymnastics she had to brace herself and fall... ooh well, that's the story goes. Gah, I made Sasuke BAD oh wait, I made all of them bad! This is an AU anyway... but still they're BAD. I can't even get Neji's personality right. Anyone who would like to suggest is free at doing so. Again vote for your "Naruto Couple"... ooh yeah, some side pairings have sprouted too.

P.S. Sabaku is not Temari's real surname. I just made it up since they all call Gaara Sabaku no Gaara... Bladiblablah REVIEW!


	4. One good day coming up!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Characters that you might know that aren't on the Naruto series are also not mine. Yeah, I know... sad.

Woah, I'm really happy about all the feed back I got. Thanks for reviewing!! Anyway here's the poll going:

NaruHina: 2

SasuNaru: 5

NejiNaru: 2

KibaNaru: 1

Seems like Sasuke's winning by... 3 pts! Neji and Hinata; you better hurry or... something

I'd like to tell everyone that you are voting for THE FINAL pair, which means what guy/girl(or even THING) will get paired to Naruto in the _end_. Don't worry about the pairings, because I'll surely add them up. About the character appearances, they won't come in these chapters, but I'll add them up in the future, so for those who want to vote for GaaNaru, you can vote now. Okay, on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 4 : One good day coming up!

"Caught you."

Naruto was quite surprised, not more than a handful of guys would help girls when they fall, more on the reason that guys wanted to get a flash of their panties. She looked to the guy who was currently helping her stand up. Tall, pale and lean, not to mention his long pearly black hair, which looked like it repelled tangles, was hanging limply on his back. Normal girls would have melted under his piercing yet cloudy gaze... but Naruto wasn't like most girls.

The guy placed Naruto back to her feet. She didn't look too awed though. She smiled her usual smile, which she didn't know, penetrated barriers of some well known men, including Sasuke. She dusted herself off, and began tottering away. The guy however, who suddenly had his cheeks aflame, hollered the girl to stop.

"Hey! Are you Uzumaki Naruto!?"

_FLASHBACK_

Neji hurriedly packed his things. It was science period, the final subject for the day, and actually, the final one for the whole summer. Summer break had officially started as Oro-sensei dismissed them, carrying away his 10-foot baby anaconda, and exiting to the faculty room. Neji, who was pacing with haste, was obviously excited about meeting Naruto. He wondered what kind of girl she would be, or how she looked... in his experience with girls, he wasn't too lucky. Even so, some people were still worse than him, take Rock Lee for example, whose hair looked like half a coconut shell; He attracted more toads than girls I'd say.

Neji wasn't unattractive though, in fact, girls would have probably voted him for "#1 high school hottie" if Sasuke wasn't there. He was attractive, but his personality was crooked. He thought too highly of himself, sure he was really intelligent, really athletic, really... good at everything! He was even entitled as student of the year, but all that, got to his head. Now he was as arrogant as they can get. A girl proposed to him before, spilling her heart out to him but he answered brutally. "Who'd want to go out with you? Don't degrade me". These words rung in the girl's ears and even attempted suicide. After this, girls seemed to have come past Neji.

He finally arrived at the gate but it wasn't quite as he expected it to be. People were surely taking time and Naruto wasn't there yet. He only heard that Naruto was blonde, and most of the time pigtailed, which was actually said by Sasuke, after their little bet.

Neji, who always looked up to himself, was mocked by the horned devil himself. Uchiha Sasuke had angered him for the last time and Neji demanded a match. Even if Sasuke was a lower batch man, he still wanted to... kick his ass. And so they made a bet, that if Neji can't make Naruto fall in love with him within 1 year, he'd have to admit that he was lower than Sasuke. Neji, as hard headed as he was arrogant, accepted, without thinking about the consequences, or without knowing the girl he was paired with.

And that's why he ended up at the front gates of Konoha All-girl's High School.

At that moment, 10 minutes had already passé. 'What could be taking her so long? Maybe that Sasuke chickened out and decided not to deliver the letter..." He thought as he waited even more. What could be in this girl that could make the great Uchiha back out?

"Oi!! Uzu----"a boy calls. Neji suddenly remembered that this Naruto person's last name was Uzumaki. As quick as his feet could take him, he grabbed the blonde little girl whom the boy, who just shouted, referred to.

"Maki!!" He said as he made the girl face him. The girl however, looked at him rather shockingly. In fear, the girl dashed away. The boy who called earlier, ran after the girl and started calling out "Uzuki!! Uzuki wait up!!"

Crap. He got the wrong girl. That was just too embarrassing. Why was this Naruto making him suffer so? He paused and waited again. He wasn't much of a patient guy, but even if he didn't want to admit it, the anticipation was making his blood boil. What girl could make the #1 high school hottie, Uchiha Sasuke, so interested? This made him think more about what kind of girl that Naruto was, but that's when...

"Naru—" he heard beside him, and automatically capturing the one who had nearly blonde hair. Once again, he was embarrassed. The other girl continued what she was saying and formed "Narusegawa". Of course most girls wouldn't just let go of some guy who grabbed her out of the blue... and thus Neji got himself a slap.

He was starting to get bummed and his face still hurt from that Narusegawa's slap. Maybe Naruto decided not to meet with some stranger. With that in his head, he decided to head back home. As his back faced the gate, he felt some strange tug of fate, and he looked back, witnessing a girl falling.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey! Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto turned back and saw the guy who had just helped her. How'd he know her name? She thought this as she walked toward him, completely forgetting about the letter, and preparing to kick him where it hurts the most. Maybe this guy had a bad intention, kidnapping perhaps? He didn't look like a guy who would do that, but neither did anyone, Naruto just thought crazy things, that's why she was 'feared'.

"Neji-niisan!!!"

They both took at look at the gate, where Hinata stood, completely exhausted. She looked as if she ran from the very top of the Empire state building to the McDonalds below. 'Neji?' Naruto thought as the name echoed in her head. 'Sounds familiar... the guy at the ramen shop? No wait...' then it came to her, the guy of the letter! After realization, her eyes bolted to the young man she was about to infuse pain on. She blushed at the thought; she was about to hurt the guy who would treat her to her first summer experience!

Hinata finally arrived, catching her breath. She would have to confront Neji about the 'beach'. Maybe he'd take her along as he did to Naruto? Of course she was going just because Naruto was there; she didn't like going to the beach at all. Since the day that Naruto saved her from a gang of bullies, all she wanted was to stay at Naruto's side. This time, she will not let the chance slip away. Looking at Neji, she said "Neji-niisan, take me along with you and Naruto!"

Naruto, who was embarrassed stiff, didn't flinch, or maybe, couldn't flinch at all. Hinata closed up to her saying "Naru-chan, we can come together ne?" Neji started to get aggravated. He hadn't even agreed yet! Sheesh, being that his Hinata-sama, an upper clansman, was the one who asked, he probably couldn't decline anyway. However, as he looked at the pigtailed girl in front of him, who was currently blushing, he thought to himself... 'I had already won the match, Uchiha..."

Hinata tried her best to knock Naruto back to her senses. Of course she didn't want to use her Hyuuga-style taijutsu, she wouldn't want to pierce her dear Naruto's perfectly soft skin. She doesn't seem to be waking up at Hinata's careful shaking, and Neji was just not helping. Suddenly, Naruto straightened up, as if going to be attacked. "I sense..." She managed to blurt out as she pulled out her ball pens from her pocket, as she would to a shuriken or a kunai, if she had one.

"Oi..."

Aha! What she sensed was right! The Uchiha was standing behind her, looking at Neji, who got delirious about himself for a moment. "I can't just let you take the catch, can I? I'll come too..." Sasuke said with his usual smirk and glaring eyes. 'Just as I thought I can be with Naruto' Hinata thought as she moved back in despair. The 3 people there seemed to have an internal fight... Hinata can almost feel the electro magnetic waves that each of them emit. Just as the fight got more intense...

"I'll come too." 2 voices from behind said, and they were both girls. Ino and Sakura showed themselves in a flashy way, just like when the power rangers appear at the scene of a crime. They looked as if they were prepared for a fight, and actually, they had to be. The sparks on Naruto's eyes just reached the visible point, and that's when it gets dangerous. Upon hearing Sakura-chan's voice, Naruto went back to the point of no return, the point where she can only see Sakura at the middle of a field full of flowers.

"Ah Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto said, her eye's tearing up from joy, as she lunged toward her. She didn't even get the chance to touch her when he hit the ground with a thwack. Yes, Sakura was lethal... but Naruto was just the kind of guy or gal, who would stand back at the sight of love. "Sakura" And once again she met the floor, or the now broken pavement. She got up and up and up, and Neji started to have huge sweat drops 'Wha-What kind of girl is this??'.

From nowhere, more company arrived; Naruto's band of brothers has come!! And yeah, they also said the following:

"We

Will  
Come

Too!!" And Kiba was extra extra loud this time. Everyone was just loud and rumbling. Neji felt his head was about to crack. Sasuke was still in his 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-with-my-death-glare' mode. Hinata was cowering at the side, fumbling with her hands. Kiba was still very much reciting "we will come too!" Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were just about to leave. Sakura and naruto were still at it and Ino was just worshipping Sasuke.

"Okay!!!! You can all come!!!!! It's flight is tomorrow at 6am!!" Neji said out loud. The vein on his head just popped and blood was dripping all over! Yeah, all over! But anyway, silence came after that and they all seemed to head home. After a while, Neji was left the same spot and didn't even move a muscle. The only thing is, there was now a pool of blood beneath him. He collapsed, as any normal person would...

"Heal!!" A girl clad in some weird purple outfit exclaimed. "Hi! I'm priestess Yuufa! Want to party?" she said to Neji, who had woken up, fully healed. Behind the girl was another guy, a knight in shining armor. "Yuufa, let's go..." the knight who had long blonde hair said. "Keough-niisan!! Ah wait, there's someone... Ara?" She turned to the now gone Neji. "He's gone... oh well, let's go back, ne niisan?" She said to the knight. "You and your crazy warps..." He said before they vanished after some unexplainable light.

Neji woke up at his bed, with bandages on his head. 'OO Wha-what a weird dream!!'

Cliffie

* * *

Nothing to say but REVIEW!!


	5. Burn burn burn!

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine... don't we all? Naruto characters and all other characters from various anime's you just might recognize are not mine.

Okay, the last chapter was just weird. If you recognized Narusegawa, yeah, she's from Love Hina. Uzuki, even if there are thousands of Uzuki's out there, she's the one from Happy Lesson. Yuufa and Keough are characters from Ragnarok the Animation (from the popular online game, Ragnarok). Due to special request, I've added them. Yeah that was a pretty weird ending... it sounds bad when I try hard at comedy.

To clear things up again, Naruto here is a _GIRL_. All the other characters remain at their respective genders. Akamaru, in the state of a tamagotchi pet, is genderless.

Okay, for those who just don't understand... or maybe I forgot to mention, Naruto and gang are at the day before summer break so it means that this chapter, will be the first day of their summer vacation. For those who want to get things cleared up, mail me at . Now for the poll:

Gaara: 1

Hinata: 6

Neji: 5

Sasuke: 6

Kakashi: 1

Itachi: 1

Shino: 1

Kiba: 1

Huwaw, Hinata and Sasuke are one on one! Just who will get Naruto? Vote more to find out!! you can vote for characters that are yet to appear. Yeah, I'll add them all up, and decide if they get a major part from the votes

Now on to the fic:

* * *

Chapter 5 : Burn, burn, burn!

Hinata stood at the front doors of the airport. It was exactly 6:00 am, as Neji had said to them before. Hinata looked around, no one in sight. What could this mean? Has Neji tricked them to go somewhere else and take Naruto with him... and that would mean they'd be alone! Hinata was hyperventilating; she did so pretty often nowadays. "Maybe I'm just early" she said to herself as to calm down. Holding her hands close to her chest, she sighed... 'Yeah... I'm just early...'

"Hinata!!" Naruto came at her, swinging her luggage freely. Heat flowed to Hinata's face as she saw naruto approaching. Thje two of them were there, all alone. "G-good mo-morning Naru-chan" Hinata stuttered, she always did in front of Naruto. It was strange how Hinata never did so with others... Naruto, for her, was just special.

Naruto had reached Hinata. The night before, Neji told her that the trip would take 3 days. Soon after, she had informed everyone who was going, even her arch nemesis Sasuke. I'm pretty sure Neji had intended to keep her there for 3 days and make the others return early. Too bad though, he'd probably be surprised if he knew everyone was going to stay for 3 days...

15 minutes passed, Hinata was still a red chili pepper and Naruto was just plain bored. To Hinata's shock, Naruto suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand. She walked away dragging Hinata along. Naruto was going rather quickly, as if she was excited. They stopped, facing a huge sign saying "Konoha Free".

"Naru-chan... that's..." Hinata wasn't able to say anything further. She was too amazed at the turn of events. They were now entering some sort of mall... can this be a date? Maybe Naruto came to notice her, or maybe God has finally granted her prayers.

"Come on Hinata! Let's go!!" Naruto said, smiling her trademark fox smirk. She must be up to something... but what? Hinata didn't take the time to think, and just followed Naruto as she went in...

Someone, however, witnessed all that 'action'. Sasuke had come extra early to spy on Naruto and that fiend Neji. Maybe he thought that he'd look cool if he jumped out of nowhere and save Naruto when Neji tries to hit on her. He didn't even take to think that Naruto could, and probably would, beat Neji up then him after. Ah well, that didn't matter, his plan failed anyway. He proceeded instead to follow Naruto and Hinata. He can't believe that Neji wasn't there yet... was the time really supposed to be 6 am?

7:30 am. Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting not so patiently for the others. Unfortunately, they didn't know that Naruto along with Hinata, and the Sasuke that had followed, went inside 'Konoha Free'. "What could be taking them so long..." Neji said. He even asked them to go 2 hours earlier than the flight. Of course people knew that, except for Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. You usually go 2 hours before, but since they were going on a private plane, Neji didn't bother about crowds accumulating, and he purposely came late. Others thought so as well... but there was another mystery, Shino was still not found.

Kiba had phoned his home, and no one was answering. Shino lived at an apartment all by himself. His parents were animal researchers, and that's why he had lots of Animals jam packed at his quarters. Kiba was more worried about Naruto though, since she was a little bit aloof. 'Maybe she overslept?' his thoughts were interrupted when Naruto and Hinata came out from nowhere.

"Where have you been!?" Neji exclaimed, obviously angry. He was much of a cold hearted bastard who didn't care about hitting women; More the less screaming to them. Hinata was getting scared and hid behind Naruto who was oblivious to the fact that someone was screaming his lungs out in front of her. "Saa! We're the ones who're supposed to be saying that to you guys! We've been here since 6!" Naruto countered back, getting pissed. She had a good time at 'Konoha Free' and this guy's been twisting her mood.

"Hmph... Where have you been then?" Neji countered again. She did have a point, probably, but they needed to know where she went. "Ahh! I've been sampling food products at 'Konoha Free'!! They had those huge bowls of miso ramen and I just can't get enough..." Naruto began. When Naruto talks about food, especially miso ramen, it usually begins, but never ends.

Just as people were having blue lines on their faces, due to Naruto's incredibly long speech about food, Sasuke appeared, looking as blue as them, with matching yurei. "Ah!! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino said together, before their eyes met into a fierce battle. Sasuke managed to say "Are we... going... yet..." His energy was taken away when he followed Naruto, but ended up being swarmed by girls. Yes it was sad, but it was his life.

"Yo..."

Shino appeared behind the almost-dead Sasuke. He looked the usual but then again, he didn't come at the entrance. Sasuke shot up, realizing that Shino, whom he didn't see, probably came earlier than himself. He looked at Shino and asked in the tiniest voice "Did... you come earlier than..."

"Hai." Was all Shino could reply before Sasuke had practically turned into stone. Apparently, Shino thought that 6 was the plane's departure time, as did Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. But he went 2 hours earlier, as Neji had planned out. So instead of coming at 6, he came at 4, and thus had the chance of spying on everyone.

Shino though, said nothing about spying, even though he doesn't say much at all. The day before, at dinner, he had eaten a rotten potato, mistaking it for some sweet bread. With this he had a stomach disorder, and stayed in the restroom of the airport until this time. Sigh, that's what you get for wearing sunglasses at night. Good thing the disorder died away and now he was perfectly fine, though he wondered why Sasuke suddenly turned to a boulder.

Finally they departed on the Hyuuga's private plane. The beach they were going to was on a secluded island far away from civilization. It was a spectacular sight, and in the plane, Naruto was just happy about it all. It was her first time on a plane, and she looked at all the windows and stuff. Some of them, especially Hinata, thought it was cute and sort of funny. Neji however, was getting irritated at how the girl who was supposed to fall in love with him acted.

"Buzz... this is your captain speaking, we are about to land in 5 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts, and Naruto-kun, settle down please..."

How'd the captain know Naruto? The voice was awfully familiar to the girls' too. Sakura knew this voice. She had heard this voice ever since she started to hear. 'It can't be!?' she thought as she made her way to the cockpit, brutally opening the door.

"Ara, Sakura-chan, you shouldn't destroy other people's property" Kakashi sat at the pilot's seat. Kakashi was Sakura's neighbor, and since she was a child, Sakura had shouted at him. She was always irritated at him for some reason, and well, one of them was his tardiness. It was a miracle that he wasn't late this time, but that's beside the point. He can actually pilot a plane. He was quite the part-timer, or maybe he's just a jack of all trades; he was a part-timer... but now he's a pilot!

"Ah!! Sensei!!" Sakura wasn't the only one who was shocked. Hinata and Naruto were staring at their homeroom teacher. Ino was pretty amazed too, her literary arts teacher was inside the cockpit, piloting! "Sakura, you better get back to your seat and fasten your seat belt" Kakashi said in his usual tone. Sakura looked at him with a weird expression and proceeded back to her seat.

They landed safely. The whole beach thing was a little bit weird. They weren't going to a private beach; they were going to a private island! Naruto was hyper again. This was her first time at a beach! Servants immediately went out to get their bags, and Shino told them to be extra careful about his. What could be in there? Saa, who knows...

Shikamaru was practically melting. He didn't really like all the heat. Chouji on the other hand was becoming hyper as well, and was probably, in frantic search for some kind of food. Ino was just clinging to Sasuke, and he was trying his best to not injure the girl who was cutting the circulation off his arm. Neji, who was leading, just kept quiet as Hinata who walked along at the very back of the group.

Kiba was enjoying the company of an overjoyed Naruto. Shino, who went along with the maids. It seemed like he didn't want to leave his bag alone. Sakura also followed Kakashi who went to the lodges. Naruto, as well as Ino, was troubled at this, thinking 'leaving Sasuke??'. Ino wasn't too sad about this; after all it was her chance to be with Sasuke. Naruto, was concerned, especially because their teacher was famed for being a pervert. Naruto knew much of his little 'pocketbooks' and so did Sakura. Kiba, having experienced some of Sakura's anger, when he was standing idly and got hit accidentally by Sakura's raging fist, concluded that Sakura would be perfectly fine.

Finally, they reached the beach. Naruto excitedly looked over shells and even little sea critters as she drenched her feet in the water. She was 17 but she looked so much like a child; and Sasuke smiled at how cute she was, even though his arm was turning purple already. Hinata stood at a shade of some coconut tree pretty far from all the laughter and excitement. The sun wasn't too good for her, but she was still glad that she was able to come with Naruto.

Neji calmly watched them. He can't get a chance at Naruto right now; he liked a more peaceful environment, before he can make any 'moves'. He was sort of happy, that Naruto will be left here for 3 days, but he didn't know that the others would also be staying at those times. He stood there, swimming at his thoughts, when suddenly, cold water splashed on to his face.

Neji was irritated. But when his angry gaze met with Naruto's joyous smile, it seemed that his rage had melted. At that moment, it seemed like thousands of wondrous colored bubbles came out from the sea, surrounding them. That was the first time Neji had seen a girl in that atmosphere. Maybe he was the one who had fallen in love... or maybe some chemicals just exploded and created all those shoujo bubbles.

grumble grumble

"Hey guys! Let's EAT already!!" Chouji said as he clutched his growling stomach. Neji shifted, preparing to lead them to the lodge. He stood up and everyone looked at him, anticipating something, like a direction to the lodge. He walked a little bit, his back facing Naruto, but that's when he said...

"You are... cute."

Cliffie

* * *

Neji said you are cute to... who else but Naruto.

Muhahaha!! Erm... anyway, please don't forget that their ages are different. Their ages can be found on the first chapter, and Naruto is a girl!! Anyway, on voting, pls pick only one person. If you don't know about Konoha Free, it's supposed to be Duty Free, which can be found in airports. Anyway, they have lots of taste tests there so... yeah. Anyway REVIEW!


	6. Dive to Dream Sea

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine... like always. Other characters (or titles and even lines) from other series you just might recognize are still not mine. Thank you for reading this very short disclaimer. Please read on for further details...

Umm... let's see... first, I'll clarify things again. This is an AU(Alternate Universe) Fic. Just so you know these sorts of fics only use the character's name. In short, they only make use of their names... and probably how they look like. Characters you know in Naruto, may be or may not be in the Naruto-verse. For example, Naruto becoming some "intelligent" kid, or the kyuubi becoming infused to Sasuke instead of Naruto.

I kind of try to not make characters seem too OOC(out of character), but I really tend to illuminate Naruto in some kind of mysterious holy light. Yeah, he's my favorite character... I just can't get his... essence the way others do, which is sort of sad.

Anyway, forget about my ramblings. Here is how the poll going:

Gaara: 2

Hinata: 9

Neji: 7

Sasuke: 15

Kakashi: 5

Itachi: 4

Shino: 1

Kiba: 1

Shikamaru: 1

Haku: 1

Ah!! Sasuke is winning by a breeze!! Good for you SasuNaru fans out there... but for those who 'DON'T LIKE' to have that, they'd just have to vote for their couple. Don't worry; the ending is pretty far away. I might make alternate endings from all the feedback I get. Thanks again to all the reviewers. I know my writing is crappy, but yeah, thanks for reviewing.

On to the fic:

Chapter 6 : Dive to Dream Sea

"You are... cute"

Everyone's faces fell down. Neji has just made his move. Hinata ran away to the lodge, her tears welling up. She was probably going to lock herself up and keep crying on her pillow until her eyes got red and puffy. Why did she even hope for it? Did she really think that Naruto would give her back the affections she gave her? Maybe it was just her deluded fantasy that Naruto had become close to her. Naruto was a she after all.

The others however, who are still at the same position as they were, except for Neji, who had started walking away, obviously leading the way to the house, and Ino, whose grip amazingly decreased, didn't even notice the pale girl escaping to the lodges. They were too focused at what happened.

As Neji walked away, he felt as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He felt so relieved that he wanted to swim all the oceans in the world. He had probably fallen for her. If that was true, then he knew his job would be a lot easier.

Everyone was silent, even Naruto, who almost never kept quiet. Sasuke was scheming though, besides, Ino's grip which had become loose, actually made him feel better. Sasuke thought about lots of stuff like about Neji's move and how his arm just hung limp at his side. Yes, he thought and schemed, but right now, only idea was ringing over and over in his head...

'The game has just begun.'

Sasuke knew of a million ways to checkmate Neji. And right at this very moment he knew of the perfect one. Taking Ino's loose grip for granted, he slipped away and turned to face Naruto, holding her hand with the most gentle yet skin piercing touch. There was eye contact, and this meant a chance. He was precise at his timing and he had quite a lot of education on how to get a girl's heart.

"Saa, let's go..." He smiled his best smile, and even though most girls would melt and probably fill the world with their shoujo bubbles, Naruto was definitely different. Ino saw all of this and she she flushed at how Sasuke did things, specially his smile. But why'd he smile to Naruto like that? Ino will have to report to Sakura about the matter.

As Sasuke tried to get her to come with him, his attempts failed. Naruto grappled him and threw him high, plunging him to the deepest parts of the sea with a huge splash. Most of them were woken up by this, even Neji, who was quite far away, stopped and looked at the chaos that was ensuing.

They were finally back to normal. Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba tried to restrict Naruto's movements as she was about to dive into the sea and get Sasuke who was currently immobile and had X's for eyes. Ino was quite a good swimmer, and she was pleased she was, for this time was her chance at Sasuke.

To Neji's surprise, Naruto was dragging her 'restraints'. For a while there, Neji was actually happy that they came along. Ino had finally climbed back to shore with the unconscious Sasuke. Yes he was still unconscious and that meant more chance for Ino.

'Sasuke-kun, I'm going to steal your lips right now!' She said as she puckered up, preparing to use CPR on him. Naruto, who had gotten near Sasuke in her rage, sped up and planned to raid him with lethal blows. Kiba however, grabbed one of Naruto's legs, and successfully tripped her. Kiba didn't think about their distance to Sasuke however...

It was inevitable. Naruto had broken free from her restraints, only to find herself falling... and meeting Sasuke face to face. Ino was bashed away from her position and was replaced by Naruto. With a muffled scream from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke was boosted with air and his heart beated once again. But that was bad, since he shot up only to deepen his little encounter with his 'rival'.

Again, another shocking event; life with Naruto sure isn't boring huh? Anyway, this time, Naruto didn't keep quiet though. She beat the living crap out of Sasuke. For a while Sasuke saw a lot of her. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu?' he thought as he passed out again, next to the Ino who had swirly eyes. Yes, Naruto was one powerful gal...

Naruto just gargled some water from the sea and spat it out like it was mud from some unknown rain ninja. Kiba was just sad and angry, like he was most of the time. Chouji and Shino, who seemed to be more capable than Shikamaru who looked like he wasn't eating right, carried Sasuke and Ino. Neji, who was a little bit flustered, continued to lead the way. Naruto followed along to the lodge, all that excitement got her hungry.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the unconscious Sasuke sprawled at Choiji's back. Neji explained everything and Naruto, who had a big crush on Sakura, was embarrassed. She was the one who did this to them, even though it was almost through instinct. Thank god Neji didn't mention anything about their kiss. On the way back to the lodge, Naruto had forgotten everything after her little berserk mode, even Neji's small remark. Neji and the ones who were conscious, decided not to tell her all the facts.

Neji's horde of maids appeared and took Sasuke and Ino away. Sakura followed after them, leaving the crestfallen Naruto. Kakashi suddenly appeared. He was wearing white clothing and even a chef's hat. And Chouji, who's nose was super sensitive to food, just wanted to bite him then and there.

"You huy's are just hungry..." Kakashi said, welcoming Naruto and gang to the dining room. As soon as he saw the food, Chouji went and quickly stuffed everything he could in his mouth.

They all ate and fulfilled their stomachs' wishes. The dishes were great and had a professional touch to it. Sasuke and Ino, who were both knocked out, had their food delivered by the maids.

"The food is excellent" said Neji. Their old cook suddenly had a grave fever out of eating some weird orange gooey mushroom. Their part time cook must be really great. He thought that his dad must be a genius at picking these part time workers.

A little while after serving the dessert, Kakashi came out from what was supposed to be the kitchen, wearing what he did earlier. "Yo! Kaka-sensei!! The food's delicious!!" Naruto said as she ate spoonfuls of her XXXL miso ramen flavored sundae.

"Of course it does, I made it!" Kakashi said, a smile plastered on his face.

Naruto choked at her spoon. Yes, it fit her mouth and was now slowly killing her. Kiba, who was sitting beside her, fiercely patted her back, making her spit out the spoon at Shino's direction. Shino, seated directly in front of her, managed to catch it, but failed to make it stop due to all the miso ramen flavored ice cream covering it. It slid his way, inching and inching, until finally it didn't reach.

"Sigh" everyone said as the spoon nearly hit his face. Putting the slimy spoon on the table, Shino resumed eating his 'double bug delight', a concoction consisting of gummy insects on top of his favorite vanilla ice cream.

"CRACK"

His sunglasses snapped; right at the middle of the bridge at that. He got too shocked to move. The 2 pieces of black glass fell, revealing Shino's amethyst wine eyes for the very first time.

His eyes were finally open to the public but it didn't last for more than a second, because as his broken visor made contact with the ground, he also did soon after. Another shocking downfall. Naruto, who was the one who threw or spat the spoon at him, quickly went to his side to assist. Maids rushed in and carried his lifeless and non-sunglassed body away.

Neji felt utter pity. They, Sasuke, Ino and now Shino, came here for nothing. 'They'll be going home tomorrow after all...' or so he thought.

"Sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed in fury. She was just thinking that Naruto was playing a joke at that whole chef attire thing, but now he said he made those foods. The sort of food you can eat at 5-star hotels. She didn't even believe the pilot incident that Kakashi had. She just said to herself that there was just some sort of computer program installed to navigate.

"What? I really made it! How would anyone know that your favorite was miso ramen!? Well actually, anyone could since you eat it all the time..." Neji caught up to this, 'Miso ramen huh?'

Kakashi had a point and Naruto finally believed that he was the one who cooked it. Chouji was still eating his 'Chocolate pork mountain'. Shikamaru was just confused and Neji was planning dastardly ways on getting Naruto. None of the boys really cared about Kakashi. They don't even know him. Kiba though was slightly uneasy. He had to admit that he didn't take care of Akamaru today. He felt guilty so he excused himself and went to his room where his little tamagotchi was waiting to be fed.

Everyone was restless, so they all decided to go on separate paths. Naruto went about, exploring the forested areas of the island. Kakashi was probably at the rooftop, reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise Summer Omake #3'. Shikamaru had once again challenged Chouji to a go game. Kiba stayed locked in his room doing all sorts of stuff with his loyal pet. Ino and Sasuke were tended to by Sakura and the maids were eating.

It was around 5pm when Naruto came back. Everybody was having their siesta. Sakura had fallen asleep watching Sasuke and Ino. Chouji fell asleep on Neji's goban and Shikamaru was sleeping on the fields. Kiba, still remained locked in his room. Neji and Kakashi however, stayed awake as they prepared something for Naruto.

Neji heard Naruto closing her door. He slid a note underneath and went away to 'change'. Naruto quickly notice the piece of paper. It said,

Dear Naruto,

You might be busy, but please come to the docks later. Kakashi-san will take you so you don't need to worry if you don't know where it is. Also please change to your swim wear.

Neji

"KNOCK KNOCK... Naru-kun, let's go..."

It was Kakashi. Naruto quickly changed to her newly bought outfit; a white 2 piece with an orange cloth wrapped around her waist. She opened the door and Kakashi almost stumbled at the sight. The tomboyish Naruto he knew had a totally different image. Maybe he was reading too much of that perverted book. Strange things entered his head, but he shook it off. What did he know, maybe if he looked at Sakura now she'd have the beauty of some goddess.

They proceeded to the docks, Kakashi, having a slightly pink face. 'The heat must sure be bad in all that clothing he has...' Naruto thought. He was now wearing some sort of captain's clothing. He even had a corsair on. 'Maybe he's cosplaying again...'

They arrived, and Neji, who was wearing a pair of white swimming shorts, was waiting near a huge white yacht. Neji's white eyes came to a shade of red as the sun was setting. He went closer to her and Kakashi went directly to the boat. 'What's he gonna do now?' Naruto thought, more concerned about Kakashi than with Neji who seemed to be descending from the heavens due to the sun behind him.

Neji stopped right before her, making Naruto lose her focus on Kakashi. It was an awkward moment, when time seemed still with both of their eyes interlocked. Naruto was getting caught at his white orbs. They were just so unusual and a little bit weird. She knew Hinata had the same eyes, but never had she been absorbed to it as she has with the guy in front of her. But as they got caught in the moment, Neji said something that made Naruto land back to earth...

"Hop on..."

Cliffie

I know, bad chapter(what's with all the whites... I dunno)... anyway, I really had difficulty writing this one. I think I will for the other chapters as well. Never mind though, I'll post till this thing ends.

Sorry for making the characters so OOC... and the last line was crappy

Thanks again for reviewing!! This one took long since I had some sort of uploading problem...


	7. No one sings my song alone

Disclaimer: Naruto and some other stuff from various anime that you might just recognize are not mine.

Ugh, nothing much to say. I've decided to create multiple endings for various pairings. Thanks for all your votes, Sasuke won by the way and don't worry, Sasuke's ending will be super special so your votes wont be wasted!! Anyway, this story will take longer than usual (I got lazy at typing :P)… so read on.

* * *

Chapter 7 : No one wants to sing my song alone

"Hop on"

Finally moving towards her, Neji smirked. With this he was going to move a thousand steps before that annoying Sasuke. 'Ha, this is too easy…' He took her hand and nudged her along to his yacht.

Naruto, who didn't really know about shoujo bubbles and gentle touches, went ahead of Neji to look at the magnificent boat.

"Whoa!! Cool!!" She said as a smile went up her lips. She was childish, and this irritated Neji, but her smile, so gentle and warm, made his cheeks burn. He wondered why he did so… He simply had a thing for her smile. Maybe the ease in her beaming smile melted a hole in his ice cold heart.

Time stood still, with the sunset shining upon them, everything looked so perfect. 'That smile, I hope… I can see more of it.' Neji thought when he himself didn't notice his heart that stopped beating. He wasn't going to die… thank God Kakashi interrupted their 'hang time'.

"Oi, The sun's going out soon so you guys better hurry!" Kakashi hollered from aboard the ship. Neji's look towards Naruto bothered him a little. Yeah, Neji's eyes were getting sticky at her and Kakashi didn't like it one bit. Especially that faint tint on the boy's pale face that looked oh so very suspicious to him.

Naruto went up and explored the whole ship. It was her first time at the ocean and whoever thought she would be lucky enough to even ride a yacht. She must enjoy it, of course, 'Yes, I definitely will.' Neji and herself settled on the deck as Kakashi disappeared to the cabin.

And the boat roared to the middle of the sea. Not a piece of land was visible and it the sun appeared to be at its nearest point, as if it was standing right next to them; a spectacular sight that one shouldn't miss. A perfect spot for being lovey dovey, if you're not sea-sick that is.

"Ah, Naru-chan, look at the wonderful scenery!" Neji said, praising himself for his idea of bringing Naruto to this romantic and definitely secluded place. He'd still make his moves, but right now, he wasn't paying attention. The sun was a splendor, a perfect display to behold; a mix of gold and ginger, colors that accurately suit the little blonde. Kakashi himself anchored the ship to stare in awe.

Naruto on the other hand, couldn't appreciate the view even a little. She was too busy controlling her vomit. It was her first time at riding a yacht, a boat even, and that makes the waves. All the motion got her sick, horribly sea-sick.

The sun was almost done with setting, and that makes it a time to go home. Kakashi pulled up the anchor and went back to the cabin, restarting the engine. This caught Naruto's eye and got her thinking again. 'Ugh… not this again…' She thought as her green face sweated even more.

Thinking was perhaps bad for her because it moved her condition from bad to red. She was on a critical state and her eyesight was getting all blurry. All that vomit she decided to keep for herself wasn't helping either. Spiral shapes were already forming her eyes…

"Naruto, see that, the sun's going down…" Neji said, moving her close to the railing, not noticing her condition. Kakashi, who was once again piloting at the bridge, wasn't aware of Naruto, who was about to fall off. 'Ah, this is great, I know she's happy too' Neji thought as he looked at Naruto.

'EH!?'

"SPLASH!!" Naruto fell off the speeding cruiser. Neji was thunderstruck for a moment… how can she just fall off that easily? Good thing his senses pitched in and he quickly went and told Kakashi what happened.

"What!? Naruto!!??" Kakashi was perplexed. He quickly turned the boat. Neji saw the urgency in Kakashi's eyes, along with a bulky amount of care. Even if she was his student, that quantity of concern was fit for someone you clearly hold in your heart.

Neji's eyes widen in confusion… 'It can't be… another rival?'

He was snapped out of his trance when Kakashi zoomed out of the cabin. He went out to the deck and joined Kakashi on surveying. Their eyes scrambled searcher for anything that has 'Naruto' written on it. After a while, they found none…

"NARUTO!!!" Kakashi screamed. 'What's he doing…? She can't possibly hear us when she's unconscious.' Neji said to himself upon witnessing Kakashi's stupid, yet desperate action. Again with the care thing… 'This guy… is really… suspicious…'

"Hatake-san, I think we should search tomorrow… It'll be dangerous if we stay any longer." Neji was thinking, it was after all, getting dark and land was still unseen. They have no choice but to search tomorrow.

Neji sighed, the look on Kakashi's face was unexplainably sad. Deep in his heart, Neji felt his sadness, but there was too much risk to search at night. Neji was quite a positive thinker; he always believed in himself, but this time he wasn't that sure about the out come.

"I… I understand. We will search tomorrow morning…" Kakashi sighed, a painfully depressed one, and went back to the cabin. Neji stayed on the deck, leaning on the rails… if it was another girl, he wouldn't be so down… Being the optimist he was, there was nothing else he could do but…

'I hope she's safe.'

"Ugh…" Naruto woke up at a sandy alien beach. It was night time and she was at the middle of nowhere. Her head hurts and she can't see very well. She just woke up form her small sea adventure and she was still a little hazy.

Trying hard not to think about what happened to her, since it makes her head hurt even more, she stands up and looks around. 'A plain sandy beach, huh?' She started walking around, thanks to the dim light the moon and stars provided.

Even with guidance from the heavens, it was still pretty dark. Her vision was blurred and she can only see various outlines. As she walked along the sandy shore, a light shone from afar, apparently moving closer to her. She squinted her eyes trying to decipher what the it was, but more so, she thought wrong… 'Impossible… Y-yurei!!??'

Yes, she thought that the light was from a wandering spirit, a lost soul that has come to eat her. She stared at the floating object in disbelief. It just came nearer and nearer as she stood there. Naruto was brave, and thus meant that she was very much fearless, but then again, these things were just… weird!

She was shaking, and now her knees finally gave away. "Kami-sama, I don't want to go yet!!" She exclaimed in horror as the 'Yurei' reached her. Naruto closed her eyes and threw her hands up in defense.

"A stance? Haha, don't worry, you're not gonna die yet"

'Eh!?' She shot her head up.

"Woah" She awed at the beautiful girl holding a candle light. 'What a beautiful girl!' She thought as a slight blush crept to her cheeks. It looks like Naruto has a preference to women and not men.

"Hi, I'm Haku. How did you manage to get here… miss?" The other girl introduced herself as Naruto fretted. She felt uneasy for some reason. An unusually beautiful girl she thought was some odd floating… thing, was standing before her, asking for her name. Of course she had no other choice but to answer. "I-I… Naruto"

"Huh, that's neat. So Naruto, you haven't answered my question." Haku closed her eyes in gesture along with a sweet smile. 'Uwaaah, this girl's really cute!! Ah no!! I'm with Sakura-chan forever!!' Naruto thought as the other girl opened her eyes in anticipation.

Naruto's face faulted. Her reddish face now became a shade of blue. The truth is she herself didn't even know how she ended up on the seashore. All she knew was she fell off Neji's ship, and about their beach excursion. And so, this was all that she told Haku, and it was a lot…

"Say, that was a bit long, hehe, I bet you're tired from all that 'swimming'. Come along…" Haku said, putting on her usual smile. Usual in the sense that it was the one Naruto saw earlier, the sweet gentle smile that should make most boys, and even girls', hearts beat louder.

Naruto followed, thinking that she could trust the girl. Naruto trusts easily, and she gets easily fooled, but she never gives up and kicks her trickster's ass. That's why she was considered as some barbaric beast. But anyway, they ended up entering a deep, dark cave. Naruto thought that Haku must be really poor, I mean, to be living in a cave and all.

They finally came to the camping site, with a bon fire area in the center and some logs surrounding it. Naruto sat on one of the logs unexpectedly tired. In a moment, Haku made use of a few branches and lit a fire.

Naruto, whose eyesight got better with the light, gazed at Haku. It was her first time seeing Haku so clearly. 'Whoa, she's really good looking…' Naruto thought. However, she frowned when she looked over Haku's body.

"It must be hard ne?" Naruto said, looking at Haku, the fire light adding sadness to her already gloomy appearance.

"Eh?" Haku managed to blurt out. Naruto looked embarrassed and this made Haku wonder why. 'Wha- oh, maybe it's about the cave…' Haku thought. What Naruto said was slightly unexpected, since Haku wasn't a cave man. As Haku was about to say something about it…

"To have such a flat chest… it must be hard for a very attractive girl like you…" Naruto said, her voice full of depression. Haku was shocked. Yes she was surprised… but in a moment, her eyes were teary with laughter. Naruto, who easily got pleased, and angered, got offended by this. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration, which most people would consider cute, instead of 'life-threatening'.

"Hey!! Sheesh… and I felt bad for you too…" Naruto looked away. Haku calmed down, noticing her 'roommate' already ignoring her. Haku crawled up to Naruto's side and looked at her intently.

"Listen; look at me clearly okay…" Haku said, trying her best not to laugh. Naruto, who was semi-angry and semi-confused, just looked at her, still blushing about how pretty Haku was. After a few minutes of their staring game, Haku burst out in laughter. 'Gah, she's making fun of me!!' Naruto thought, really angry this time.

"Haha! Omae!!" Haku laughed. Naruto's fuse finally blew off and she tackled Haku to the cold and rocky floor. She did this often, and it specially hurts just after 10 bowls of ramen(any flavor), compliments of Sasuke.

"E-eh!!??" Naruto was surprised. 'R-really FLAT!! It wasn't only her appearance… but there… there's no… feel!!' Haku was still under her, enjoying herself from Naruto's shocked expression. Naruto, who was lying on top of Haku, blushed as she whispered "W-what… you're the one who's flat". She was sensitive to these girly things and she didn't want to hurt Haku in that kind of way, but Haku just didn't care. She pushed Naruto up and dusted herself off.

"You… you really… okay…" Haku said, trying to say something, even though he was still a bit affected by the after shock of all that laughing. "Ore wa 'ore' da…" Haku said, making a grimace at Naruto's face. Haku just said 'Ore', a masculine term for 'I' in Japanese; In short, she was actually a he. Of course if it was Naruto the animation, we'd know as quick as lightning that Haku's a guy, but it just isn't. But anyway, Naruto was just, simply put, surprised.

'That can't be!! She… I mean… HE's prettier than Sakura-chan!!' was the thought lingering on Naruto's mind. "You… you… you can't… you can't possibly…" Naruto stuttered as her flush became a deep red blush. Haku smirked and surprisingly put Naruto's hand on his 'flat' chest. He himself was alarmed by the sudden warmth but he held Naruto's hand, not letting go.

'EH!?' Naruto screamed In her mind as her hand pumped with his heart beat. 'What-what-' She can't keep it up any longer, thus pulling her hand away from him. Haku, finally released of his 'mischievous state' beamed a warm smile and said "I don't need to show you anymore proof, do I?" However, he sighed inside. He started to kind of… enjoy her touch… which was sort of weird. "Say… Who are you really?" Naruto asked suddenly, taking Haku by surprise. They didn't really have quite a good introduction…

"I'm Haku, Zabuza Haku" Naruto looked at him. He seemed to be too noble for someone living in a cave. "Uzumaki Naruto, Yoroshiku" Haku held his hand out. '… suspiciously noble…' She gladly shook hand with him and Haku seemed glad for a reason. He didn't have many friends…

"So Haku, tell me your story. Why are you here? I've told you mine so it's just fair that you tell me yours!" Naruto insisted, forgetting about their earlier dispute. Naruto was a person that easily forgets bad stuff, or probably just keeps it at the back of her head.

Haku's face dropped. Telling his side was inevitable. She was actually, his first 'outsider' friend. He decided to tell a fragmented story instead. An incomplete version, since he's not quite sure if he could really trust the person he's conversing with now.

"Ahem, ugh… where should I start… umm, I live here, at Fallas Island. I don't really travel much but my dad, I mean, step-dad's always away. I don't know much about schooling, since I never really left the island… I do know stuff since-"

"That… that's just… too sad…" Naruto interrupted her eyes all teary. Haku just smiled in response, although he's confused. 'She didn't even let me finish…'

"So, where's your dad?" Naruto said, sniffing up her mucus. Haku had got her awfully concerned about him. Naruto even forgot about her own situation, just to ask him how he was. Unfortunately, Haku answered what Naruto didn't expect.

"Iie, he's not here… I told you before right, he's always out…" Naruto jolted from her sitting position. Haku was all alone!! She thought how lonely he must've been, just like she was… before.

"Ne, you're alone?" Naruto interrogated as sharp gleam pierced through Haku. 'Wha-what's wrong with her?' Haku thought as he replied with a shaky 'Hai'. He was used to his step-dad being out, besides, he had his 'friends' with him.

"Ano sa, ano sa" Haku straed at her after saying these words… along with…

"Let me be with you"

Cliffie

* * *

Wekekeke, I had the 'Last Song syndrome' when I did this one. You guessed right! Chobit's OP, Let me be with you! Heehee, cute song…

Anyway, the chapter was crappy I know. Don't worry multiple endings for everyone.

Does someone know if the last name of Zabuza (or Zabusa, whatever…) is Momochi or is it really Zabuza?? Anyway, please tell me the correct spelling and whichever is the real last name.

Thank you very much for reviewing and stuff. Mwah.


	8. Wanting to know more

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

A/N: Gosh, how long has it been? 6 months? Jeez, anyway, I'm back after such a long break… Laziness is just so… overpowering. The poll is over, and multiple endings will come up… someday when this thing gets finished. Hmm… okay, nothing more to say… read on…

* * *

Chapter 8 : Wanting to know more…

"Let me be with you" Naruto said.

Haku was taken aback. He didn't really expect Naruto to say such a thing. At all that time that they were together, he noticed that Naruto was a pretty spontaneous girl. 'That's why I…' haku thought before he was interrupted by Naruto's loud snoring.

Most girls would be frightened, yet some, thrilled upon sleeping side by side with a guy considered as a stranger. Naruto was different though. Haku smiled again at her surprisingly 'cute' attitude. Trusting was hard, specially for people like himself… but he can't seem to avoid trusting Naruto.

With that, he laid on the ground thinking about the next day.

The first cock crowed, if there was one on the island, thus signaling the start of the day. Kakashi can be seen at the airport, ready to fly. After all, it was the second day, the day for all the others, to leave and probably never come back. Or so Neji thought.

Neji didn't have a good night's sleep, like Kakashi, Hinata, and Sasuke. He woke up and tidied himself a little, before instructing the maids to wake the other's up. Walking towards the dinning room, he found Sasuke lying on one of the couches at the living room. 'Hmph, sleeping like the sly cat that he is…' Neji thought to himself as he proceeded in waking him up. He instructed him to go to the dining room for breakfast.

"Wait, did Naruto come back?" Sasuke said, stating the question that Neji prayed to avoid. 'Crap' Neji used the oldest trick in the book, thanking God that he watched TV drama reruns before. Neji sported a fake smile waiting for someone to say "Hey, what's up?" from out of the shadows. Sensing Neji's tension, Sasuke immediately knew that something fishy was going on.

"What happened... where's Naruto?" He said out loud, catching the attention everyone currently making their way to eat breakfast. Immediately, Kiba reinforced Sasuke, and all the others.

"Where's Naruto"

"What's going on"

"Who's Naruto"

Everyone looked at the person who asked. Some boy that looked around 16 pointed a gun at everyone. He looked like a mercenary ready to kill, specially with that gun pointed to everybody's heads. The normal reaction would be "Whoa! A gun! Run for your lives!", but the situation just wasn't normal. Sasuke moved faster than lightning, grabbing the gun from the slightly tan teen. That guy was good though, as he toggled with Sasuke for the control of the gun. They went at this for a while, exchanging a few signature moves in the process… and yes no one wanted to help Sasuke.

"Ano… Hyuuga-san?" A pale girl with creamy bluish hair appeared. She looked like some army official, unlike the person Sasuke was playing with. The girl looked like a teenager as well, around the same age group as the gun-pointer-mercenary-look-a-like guy.

"Ah… Testarossa-san… can you please…" Neji said, understanding the situation. "Sergeant Sagara, please put your gun down," Testarossa said to the guy presently being 'Lion Combo'd' by Sasuke. And thus, the little fight ended, but it would cause Neji to explain the whole thing. He almost wished that Sagara had gone berserk and killed everyone off…

"Everyone, have your breakfast, you'll be leaving soon anyway…" Neji said to the group of spectators hiding behind sofas, afraid of being shot at by the 'wild' man.

'Leaving': now a new word, but still on everybody's minds.

"What are you keeping from us…" Shino spoke up, from the back of the confused group, which was all of them, except Neji of course.

"Weren't you guys only to stay for a day?" Neji asked him. He did tell them… didn't he?

"What? But Naruto told us that were supposed to be here for 3 whole days!" Ino almost shouted. Neji didn't expect his plans to go this far on the road to doom. 'Why didn't I expect that Naruto would blab everything I said to them…?' Neji contemplated to himself. He didn't like it when things don't go his way… But there's no going back. Besides, everybody was staring at him so piercingly that they were about to tear a hole at his… hair which he was obviously and terribly afraid of. "Sigh…" There was no choice…

"Okay… I give up. Let's talk it over at the table…" Neji feared for his life…

"Ano… is the mission…?" Testarossa asked. "Of course, top priority." Neji told them while walking towards the breakfast table.

Ah, a fine morning; nice weather, cool sea breeze, and loud seagulls.

SQUAWK SQUAWK SQUAWK

A perfect time for Haku to wake up, and yeah, he did. He thought it was his usual morning, waking up, smelling the breeze, and of course… stretching. Haku sits up, puts his hands behind him which he eventually shifted his into. Though, an odd… sort of wonderful sensation was placed upon his right hand…

"Ahn…"

'What the…' Haku thought as he looked to his right. A girl dressed in nothing but a white bikini was there, and surely enough, his hand was placed where most guys would dream of placing their hands at. At the shock, he managed to squeeze his hand further, gaining another moan from the girl we know as Naruto. He retreated his shaking hand quickly. He never had any real interaction with girls, and that included touching any body parts. Calming down, he remembered that the girl whom he just "touched" was Naruto, the person he just saved yesterday.

"That's right, I have to help her get back home…" He nudged Naruto on the shoulder. "…" No response. He tried again… "…" and again "…" and again "…". The girl was sleeping like a Snorlax(from Pokemon). Unlike the night before, she didn't snore as much. Sternly looking at her face, Haku was about to brush off a few strands until…

GROOOOWWWLLLL

'What the…' Haku thought as the terrible sound came out again. It seemed to have been coming from Naruto. He leaned close to Naruto's face, trying to confirm if the sound indeed came from her. A lock of his hair fell to her lips… and the gurgle resounded. Haku was sure it wasn't coming from her mouth and glanced a bit downwards. Hearing another gurgle… coming from her stomach.

"Ramen…" Naruto said as she opened her mouth wide, eating up the lock of Haku's hair. 'Ramen? OW!' Haku was just screaming in his mind. Besides, eating hair is very gross and unsanitary.

Being that he can't get rough on a girl, Haku just let it be and continued to nudge her awake… but that didn't last for long because Naruto just came on gobbling more of his silky flowing hair. 'Ah! A…ow…' Thank goodness, a cute little crab came along and pinched Naruto to her senses… too bad for the crab.

"Iya! What in the… my butt! A…" She spotted the crab, thinking 'Breakfast', but as she was about to lunge at the poor thing, a warm hand held her wrist.

"Ano, Naruto-san, we'd better go…"

"What? Haku? Go where?" She asked remembering where she was. Haku grabbed her hand, "Come with me" he said, quickly leading her out of the cave, through the thick forest, and finally…

"Whoa." Naruto awed at the sight. A spectacular mansion fit for a king, or maybe in this case, a yakuza boss, was built on the middle of the island. They walked along and Naruto just can't stop saying 'Whoa'(and 'Wow') at all the attractions. Attractions like the money statue and the farm(of weed).but as they got closer, things got a lot more normal. They passed a swimming pool, a rose garden, a large court and… an airport.

Naruto was amazed at all this; after all, she thought that she had just drifted at some uninhabited island, well, except for Haku and his traveling father. That made Naruto wonder, the guy walking in front of her didn't tell stories of his father, or even much about himself. She thought of asking him, and she was about to reach out, they stopped walking.

"Welcome to my house"

"EH?" She blurted out, shocked. Poor guy, he's lived too much on this island to even hallucinate that this residence belonged to him.

"You must be hungry, from what happened earlier. Don't worry we have a great chef, let's go" and he held on to her hand. Naruto didn't budge. She kept on staring at the front doort of 'Haku's' extremely large household.

'Thi-this can't' She thought as she lost herself in a trance. The 'house' was just grand and Haku claiming it was just a tad bit unbelievable. After all Haku was just some island drifter. 'Maybe he is insane…' then it hit her, she shouldn't associate with insane people! But Haku's still her friend… ah what was she going to do.

"Haku, stop joking and let's go back okay?" Trying to suppress her laughter(Haku might do something that involves seas of blood to her) and trying to get away from the mansion(the security might do something that involves seas of blood to her). She tried to go back, but then noticed something.

'Eh?' Haku was still holding her hand. He, for the longest time, had set his unwavering eyes on Naruto, awaiting any further movement… but just seeing her made him feel all fuzzy inside. "Beautiful" He said unconsciously. Naruto blushed at the comment, and he was still holding her hand.

He realized what he was doing(and just said) and withdrew his hand quickly. He bowed his head down, letting his bangs cover the blush on his face, and lead Naruto ahead. Naruto caught a glance of his face and misinterpreted the blush for something else. "Eh? Your face is all red!" stating the obvious. Her own blush overpowered by worry for her 'sick' companion. Maybe he was a sick insane person.

"Young Master?" Good thing they were at the doorstep. A beautiful woman stepped out. She had slightly curly maroon hair and cherry red lips. She was also wearing a frilly maid uniform. Her appearance made the blood on Haku's face subside but kept Naruto gawking.

"YOUNG MASTER?" So Haku wasn't some sick insane person after all. That made Naruto feel relieved and somehow ashamed, since she was thinking that Haku was insane and all.

"Kurenai, prepare breakfast and a boat as well, we're going over to the Hyuuga island." Haku said with authority. He moved inside, waiting for Naruto to come in.

Naruto stopped gawking. Instead, she said one word…

"HU-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"What?" Everyone screamed out. Neji was going to get it… he was going to be shaved bald after this…

"Don't worry, I already dispatched the rescue team." Neji formed sweat on his forehead. The word 'BALD' was repeating in his head. Sakura was furious, Sasuke was furious, Ino was clinging on to a furious Sasuke, Shikamaru was too lazy to think, Chouji was still eating, Kiba was scratching the carpet out of fury, Shino was… uhh, Shino and Hinata… she fainted.

_Meanwhile_

"Sgt. Sagara, what do you see on the radar"

"…Fallas Island"

Cliffie

* * *

A/N: If you noticed, I used characters from Full Metal Panic. Well, that's all. Sorry for the long update… and thank you for the reviews. 


End file.
